Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary electric machine and a method of manufacturing a rotary electric machine.
Related Art
In a motor described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-273450, wound wire terminal portions of a wound wire wound around tooth portions extend out to one axial direction side of the motor and are retained by wound wire retaining portions. The wound wire terminal portions retained by the wound wire retaining portions are connected to circuit terminals of a circuit device via bus bars.
Generally copper wire with high electrical conductivity is employed in wound wire. A reduction in weight and reduction in costs of a motor can be achieved by employing a wound wire configured from a metal whose principal (main) component is aluminum, for example.